


The Dredded Plug

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Urbine - Fandom
Genre: ALL my Fault, Butt Plugs, M/M, Red HOT Sweaty Fun, Urbine - Freeform, vibrating butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl and Chris have a deal, wonder what happens when Karl breaks it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dredded Plug

“Don't go.” Chris whispered, feeling unusually vulnerable. 

"Oh Princess, it's just for the day." Karl whispered back. 

They were tangled in each other, not able to tell where one ended and the other began. It wasn’t often they had time together alone like this so it was understandable Chris would be upset at this last minute meeting Karl’s agent had set for today. The meeting had to do with a new movie featuring the comic book hero Judge Dredd and Karl was in talks to play the lead role. Chris knew how important the role was to Karl and hated that he asked Karl to stay cuddled in bed instead.

“Dammit Karl.” Chris said in his best Leonard Horatio McCoy drawl.

“Sorry Princess, this meeting came up at the last minute, if it were for anything but Dredd I would have insisted it be moved to next week.”

“I know, but still.” Chris was pouting.

“Unlawful pouting at a judge, six months in the cubes, Creep.” Karl was trying out different voices for Dredd and he liked this low pitched, gravelly one best.

“OH brother.” Chris snorted.

 

They had a deal. Time alone was so precious that if one of them allowed it to be interrupted by anything, be it a phone call, text, email or an impromptu Judge Dredd meeting, the one who allowed the interruption owed the other man a boon.

“No worries Princess, I have something special planned for tonight when I get back.” Karl winked as he leaned in to swallow Chris’ dick whole. Chris for once, was silent…at first.

 

Chris’ hands were tied to the bed. Karl had used the necktie he’d worn to the meeting to bind his hands over his head.  “Go on Chris, give those hands a good yank, can’t have them slipping free at the crucial moment.” Karl was leering at Chris, with the filthiest look Chris had ever seen. If his cock got any harder he could cut glass with it.

Chris yanked and tugged on his hands, trying to slip them out of the intricate knots Karl had tied. It was impossible, he wasn’t going anywhere, not that he wanted to… “Can’t get free Karl, now are you going to tell me what the big surprise is?”

“No Princess, I’m gonna show you instead.” Karl walked out of the room and returned moments later with his briefcase, the same case he’d had with him at his Dredd meeting today. He clicked open the locks and raised the lid.

What he pulled out made Chris’ eye pop open as a small, breathy moan escaped his lips. It was a shiny, black butt plug, probably the one Chris had pointed out to Karl last time they were together.

Karl walked over to the bed so Chris could see him more closely and brought the plug up to his lips. His tongue licked out obscenely at the black rubber, licking a stripe up it the way he always did to Chris’ cock.  “Like what you see Princess?”

“Fuck yeah, Karl.” Chris could feel his cock weeping and went to move his hands forward to stroke his aching cock. The necktie stopped him cold. Fuck.

“Take one last look, sweetheart because you’re about to lose your ability to see what’s gonna happen next.”

He didn’t think it was possible for his cock to get any harder. He swore that he’d go off right there if Karl so much as breathed on his cock.

Karl walked back to the briefcase and pulled out a black blindfold.

“You had those things in there the whole time you were at the meeting?”  Chris was stunned.

Karl nodded as he sat on the bed to blindfold Chris. “I was hard as fuckin rock the whole time, talkin about Dredd and thinking about what I was gonna do to you when I got back here.”  Karl moved Chris’ face from side to side to make sure he couldn’t see any hint of Chris’ baby blues. He leaned in close to Chris’ ear and whispered. “You ready for this?”

“Yeah, fuck, so ready.” He was breathing heavy and Karl hadn’t even touched him yet.

He reached into the bedside drawer and grabbed the lube, using it to slick up the plug. When he was done, he used his lubed fingers against Chris’ hole. Chris moaned. “Feels good, huh Chris. Hold on baby, it’s gonna feel a whole lot better real soon.” Karl pushed one finger inside Chris’ willing ass and began to crook that finger to rub against Chris’ sweet spot.

“Fuck, Karl now, please.” Chris liked being blindfolded, like not knowing what was going to happen next. He loved the extra focus the loss of one sense gave him.

Karl pulled his one finger out, snorting a laugh at Chris’ sad little moan. Chris didn’t have long to mourn the loss of Karl’s finger because he started pushing against Chris’ hole with two fingers. Karl was stretching him out and continuing to brush against his prostate.  

Chris was fucking loving every moment of this. He would love it a whole lot more if Karl would touch his dick. He knew better than to say anything. When the Kiwi had a plan he would only reveal it in his own good time. He felt Karl pull his fingers out and knew the plug would be coming next.

Karl picked the slick plug up and started teasing Chris’ hole with the blunt head. “You like that Chris, hmmm?” Karl cooed at him. It struck him funny at that moment that he couldn’t see Chris’ eyes. One of the main selling points of this new version of the Dredd movie was that the character would be true to his comic book roots and not take off his helmet. No one would see Dredd’s emotions through his eyes, just as he was unable to see what Chris was feeling at the moment.

Chris was moaning Karl’s name over and over. “Please Karl, just stick it up my ass, please.” He heard Karl huff out a small laugh at that and felt the plug start its slow slide into his body. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Chris prayed.

When the plug was fully seated, Karl gave it a tug to make sure it was firmly in place. It was and Chris let out a small shriek as it nudged against his sweet spot. Karl smacked his hand against Chris’ ass and walked away to drag one of Chris’ reading chairs over to the bed. Once the chair was positioned as he liked, he sat down to wait and wait and wait some more.

“Karrrrl.” Chris whined, “what are you doing, why aren’t you over here sucking my cock, when am I gonna get to come?”

“Oh you wanna cum do you, Princess?” Karl reached into the pocket of his dress pants and pulled out the remote control to the plug. See he had been paying attention when Chris was showing him plugs last month. Chris was picking out the plain ones that did nothing but sit where you put them. Karl had more imagination than his lover and went with the ten speed vibrating plug with wireless remote control. Chris wasn’t going to know what hit him. Karl dialed the vibrator up to ten and hit the power button.

Chris howled. “Fuuuuuuck.” He panted. “Karl, oh God, please.”

“Please what, Princess?” Karl said from the chair. He reached a lazy hand down to palm his cock through his pants.

Chris felt like he was going to shoot into orbit at any second. His head was writhing on the pillow and his legs were kicking out, his hips canting into the air trying to find some hint of friction for his long-suffering cock. He heard Karl snort from off to his right side and that’s when the vibrator stopped. Chris couldn’t catch his breath. His hands were yanking on his bindings, needing to free himself, needing to come so badly he thought it would kill him.

“Karl baby, please.”

“You keep saying please, Chris, what is you’re asking for sweetheart, tell me what you need.”

“Need to come, you sadistic Kiwi bastard.”

“Do you now?” Karl turned the vibrator back on and set the vibration speed at one. He wanted to watch Chris writhe against the plug. If he was going to get his wish and come, Chris was gonna earn it. He heard Chris moaning low in his throat as he walked to stand closer to the bed. “I’m un-tucking my shirt from my pants, Chris.” Karl knew how much Chris loved the sound of his voice and he was pouring the Kiwi on extra thick as he walked Chris through each button of his shirt, which were surprisingly all buttoned today.

Chris was past the point of language. He couldn’t hold a thought, but for one: come. He focused on the vibrations against his prostate and felt his cock bobbing as he continued to cant his hips into the air. He could hear Karl talking, had no idea what he was saying, but loved the soothing sound of that accent and the man using it to torture him.

Karl slid out of his shirt and quickly pulled his tee off. He was still wearing his pants. “I’m talking my belt of Chris. Can you hear the soft leather slide through the belt loops of my pants?” Karl was loving every minute of this. He could see sweat rolling down Chris’ face from underneath the blindfold, could see his muscles tremble as he body reached for his release. Karl knew it wouldn’t be long now. “That’s it gorgeous, come for me.” Karl whispered in Chris’ ear. “Come for me, Princess.”

Chris could feel Karl’s breath on his ear, could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him. His cock jerked once and he began to scream his way through the strongest orgasm of his life. He screamed until his breath ran out and kept screaming after he managed to suck in another small breath. Karl kicked up the vibrator to half way and was hoping the increase in speed would make Chris come again.

He didn’t have long to wait as Chris’ cock began to spurt for the second time in a matter of minutes. Come was pumping onto his stomach and trailing down his side. Karl longed to lick it from his body but wanted to see Chris come without being touched at all, not even by his own hands.

The vibration was too much for Chris, it was too powerful and he could feel the second orgasm racing up his cock. He screamed again, louder than the first time, Karl’s name and his voice cracked. All he could manage after that were little whimpers and the whispered word, “please.”

“Please what, Chris? Please more? Please stop? Tell me.”

Chris didn’t know. Did he want more? Did he want Karl to make it stop?

Karl took pity on his wrecked lover and shut the vibrator off. He gently untied Chris’ hands and slowly worked the plug out of his abused ass. Karl walked into the bathroom and set the plug in the sink and went to grab bottles of water from the kitchen. When he came back into the bedroom, Chris was lying in the same position Karl had left him in. He opened a bottle of water and wrapped Chris’ fingers around it making sure he had a hold of it before letting go. He walked back to the bathroom to get a towel to clean Chris up.

When Chris was cleaned up Karl pulled him in to lay across his chest. “How you doing, sweetheart.”

“Feels amazing Karl, thanks.”

“I love you, you know.” Karl whispered into his hair.

Chris smiled into his skin. “I love you too.”

“Even though I’m a sadistic Kiwi bastard?”

“Because you’re a sadistic Kiwi bastard.”

“Not because ‘I am the law?’”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you in on a little secret, some nights I have trouble sleeping. One night last week I woke up and started writing on my phone's notepad while I was still half asleep. It was the beginning of this story when Chris is saying, "Don't go." This makes me wonder if I was writing a story or asking dream lover Karl Urban to stay a bit longer with me.
> 
> Anyway, it's entirely possible we'll see more butt plug fun with Jim and Bones or John and Dorian...perhaps I'll turn the tables on Karl and make him wear one of these remote controlled beauties on the set of Dredd...knowing that any moment, Chris could hit the button and rock his world. 
> 
> "Unlawful vibrating of a Judge, 10 years in the cubes, Creep."
> 
> God, I fucking love Joe Dredd!


End file.
